


the last form of true creative expression

by drainz



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainz/pseuds/drainz
Summary: The plan worked fine, the distance, and Dennis and Dee avoided a reputation as the creepy twins. They got good at staying away from each other, or bickering at each other when they were forced to be together around others. Got better at silent communication, eye contact that meantthis isn't trueorI love youorbroom closet.
Relationships: Dee Reynolds/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	the last form of true creative expression

**Author's Note:**

> [walks into this fandom fifteen years late with starbucks] i heard y'all have an incest ship?
> 
> i don't know if this is considered out of character or not since the premise is literally just the twins lying to everyone including the gang but hey lmk.

They'd started doing it in high school. 

No, not that. Well, yes, _that,_ but not just that. They started to distance themselves from each other in public. 

They'd both had the thought by now that, in retrospect, their parents probably should have stepped in on this front sometime long before the ninth grade, but then, neither Frank nor Barbara ever particularly… cared for their children. Which probably also contributed to the problem. 

Dennis and Dee were close. Always. As babies, one couldn't sleep without the other in the crib. As kids, they held hands wherever they went - Dee had learned from a kindergarten classmate that big sisters were supposed to hold little brothers' hands when they cross the street, and she had enforced her few minutes greater of time on Earth upon her brother; Dennis had objected to the disrespect, but ultimately decided that if his safety was at risk, his sister's might as well be, too. The discovery that Dee's hands were very warm and holding one kept her at his side informed his subsequent decision to do so as much as possible. She didn't seem to mind. 

They played and studied and rested together; Barbara often held a hand to her temples and lamented all of her hard work only for her children to end up _strange,_ but that was the extent of her involvement in their relationship. Their closeness. 

It was Dee's idea, actually. Well, Dennis is fairly sure that he thought of it first, but the concept made him feel so guilty (an emotion he'd prior been unsure towards his capability for; as of current analysis, he is decidedly capable, but only for Dee) that he felt physically sick, so he threw out the idea, instead spending the first several weeks of his high school career concocting a scheme to make Dee popular. 

He slowly presented bits and pieces of this master plan to his sister until she eventually caved and admitted her suspicion that it was extremely uncool for anyone in high school to have such a connection to their sibling, even if it was the girl with the back brace hanging out with her naturally charismatic and popular brother. Dennis, annoyed as he was at his schemes being dashed – and, admittedly, unhappy as he was at the prospect of less time with Dee – still had to admit that she had a point.

And so they stopped talking at school. At least, when people were around. Dennis, of course, instantly shot up the social ladder; Dee simply became more entrenched in her associations with Matthew and Ingrid, eventually earning her a nickname of her own to properly fit in with Cricket and Fatty.

(The bullying generally didn't bother her so much, but the first time Dee heard _Dennis_ call her The Aluminum Monster to his friends, she'd run into the bathroom to cry. Dennis had appeared outside her stall moments later, apparently unphased by just waltzing into the ladies', and insisted she come out so they could talk. He grabbed her hand, and he couldn't come up with the words _I'm sorry,_ so instead he boxed her in and kissed her for the first time since they were ten. She kissed back.)

The plan worked fine, the distance, and Dennis and Dee avoided a reputation as the creepy twins. They got good at staying away from each other, or bickering at each other when they were forced to be together around others. Got better at silent communication, eye contact that meant _this isn't true_ or _I love you_ or _broom closet._

They kept it up through college, too; a few years after Dennis bought the bar they realized they were well and truly stuck in this lie. 

At least the office door had a lock. 

They had a system. One gave the other a look and went in, leaving the door unlocked. A few minutes later, the other followed, locking it behind them. 

Dee clicked the lock into place; Dennis perked up. 

"There you are."

She came in pissed, he could tell, but she smiled and softened immediately at the affection in her brother's voice. 

"Well, you left me out there with Charlie and Mac being jerks about my acting."

Dennis' smile widened, and he got up from behind the desk to walk over to her. "And? They're morons." As he reached her, he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Deandra, only the most talented of actresses could even pretend to be capable of resisting the charms of Dennis Reynolds."

Dee smiled back. Kissed him back. "Don't talk about yourself in the third person. You sound like a dick."

"I am a dick."

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. True enough. Dennis laughed, turning them and pushing her up against the desk, then easily lifting her onto it and stepping between her legs. 

He slid one hand up her thigh and another into her hair and she sighed comfortably. Wrapped her arms around his neck and got another kiss. When she pulled back, her heart melted at Dennis' smile. 

"Fuck, I miss you," he murmured. "I'm sneaking away from Mac tonight. I'll put on a nature documentary, those always knock him right out." More kisses. Slow and sensual. He was good at this. "Wanna be with you tonight, baby girl."

"You know I'm older than you, right?" 

Dennis chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sweet Dee, you'll always be my baby girl."


End file.
